Wolfgang vs. Zierant vs. Wolf! Episode 53
Everyone has moved inside, while Wolfgang vs. Zierant vs. Wolf has started. Zierant) Ability Activate! Razor Slash! ( Zephyros gets it claws and slashs its opponent very hard with amazing power ) ( Zephyros moves towards Cyclone Wolfie and slashes her ) Cyclone Wolfie) Wow... That didn't hurt... I was right to stand still! Wolf) Ability Activate! Cyclone Distract! ( Cyclone Wolfie moves at a fast speed, disordering the opponent's look from the outside and making a clear tornado ) ( Cyclone Wolfie moves around Zephyros ) Cyclone Wolfie) Don'tyoumove! ( Cyclone Wolfie starts to move around Zephyros at a fast speed ) Zephyros) I'm just going to stay here...NOT! ( A clear tornado starts to form ) Zierant) Ability Activate!'' ''Tornado Blast (Strongest Move)! ( Zephyros' hands grip a chaotic swirling tornado that can damage the opponents bakugan alot ) ( Cyclone Wolfie's tornado goes into Zephyros' hand ) Cyclone Wolfie) OH SH*T! Zephyros) NOW! TAKE THIS! ( Zephyros slams the former tornado into Cyclone Wolfie, sending Cyclone Wolfie flying backwards ) Wolf) ...Wow... Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Electro-Force Winds! ( Velix Volf uses his four wings to make a huge gust of wind and releases an electro pulse from his mouth, targeting his opponent ) Zephyros) Huh? ' '( Zephyros looks at Velix Volf's attack and puts his other hand with part of a tornado out ) ( The electric winds collide with the tornado in Zephyros' hand ) Zephyros) Weak! ( The electric winds slowly disappear ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Magnetic Winds! ( Velix Volf moves his winds to make powerful gust of winds filled with magnetism ) ( The magnetic winds help the electric winds, forming into a constructive wind ) Zephyros) IT'S TOO STRONG! ( The tornado in Zephyros' hand dies off and Zephyros gets encased in the constructive winds ) Velix Volf) ... Wolfgang) Wow... ( The constructive winds act every part of Zephyros' body ) ( Wolf, in head, O_O I've never seen a move that strong yet... ) ( Zephyros turns into his ball form after 15 seconds in the attack ) Zierant) NO! I'M THE FIRST ONE TO LOSE! ( Zephyros goes into Zierant's hand ) Zephyros) Sorry, that attack was just...INSANE! Wolfgang) Volf... Since when were we that strong? Velix Volf) I don't know, I LIKE IT! Cyclone Wolfie) That was a nice move... Wolf) Yeah...BUT ANYWAYS! Ability Activate! Cyclonic Figure! ( Cyclone Wolfie turns into five and each one charges into her opponent with a cyclone shield in-front of them ) ( Cyclone Wolfie splits into five ) Cyclone Wolfie 1) THIS IS A BETTER MOVE THOUGH! Cyclone Wolfie 2) Yeah! Cyclone Wolfie 3) Couldn't agree more... Cyclone Wolfie 4) Not really! Cyclone Wolfie 5) She's just kidding, popular people and their horrible answers! Cyclone Wolfie 1) Okay! Velix Volf) Uhh...Wow... Cyclone Wolfie 2) CHARGE! ( All the Cyclone Wolfie's charge towards Velix Volf ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Blade Relieve! ( Velix Volf detaches the blade on his back at his opponent, the wings make it extra painful ) ( The blade spins in circles, in the air, forming it's our cyclone ) Cyclone Wolfie 2) MOMMY! ( The blade crashes into Cyclone Wolfie 2 and continues to hit each and every other Wolfie ) BOOM! ( The blade slams all five Wolfies to the ground and Cyclone Wolfie goes into his ball form ) ( Cyclone Wolfie goes into Wolf's hands ) Wolfgang) O_O Wolf) Good job, my son! Wolfgang) Did I just beat you? Wolf) Yeah... Wolfgang) WOW! Wolf) You've grown up... Wolfgang) Yeah... ( Wolf, in head, Wow... I think I just faced the future inducty into the Legend's Circle... ) Wolf) We should probably get off the roof now... Wolfgang) Yeah, we should dad...BUT! Wolf) What? Wolfgang) What was the bad news? Wolf) Well...Uhh...I'll explain it to you inside... Wolfgang) Okay... That same night, after Wolfgang learned what had happened to Red, Airzel, and Crimson, Wolfgang was wondering in his room. Wolf and Serenity are also in their room, talking... Wolfgang) ... I can't believe they're dead... Velix Volf) Yeah... Wolfgang) And this black beast did this... What the heck is its real name? Why did it come from the gems? Velix Volf) I don't know... Wolfgang) Okay... I just can't believe Samantha is outside on another planet... It makes me want to see her again... Velix Volf) YOU ARE ABSCESSED WITH HER WOLFGANG! -_-''' '''Wolfgang) It's because I love her so much... And... She's family... YOU KNOW IT... Velix Volf) BUT! AWW... WHATEVER! ( A portal opens up, right next to Wolfgang's bed ) Velix Volf) Wolfgang... Wolfgang) Yeah... ( The portal sucks Wolfgang and Velix Volf in and it closes ) ( Meanwhile, in Wolf and Serenity's room ) Wolf) Serenity...listen... Serenity) Okay... Wolf) I didn't want to say this, but I'm going to have to get you off Earth! Serenity) Why... ''' '''Wolf) I'm worried... This beast is creeping me out... Serenity) Why? Wolf) It took Airzel, Crimson, and Red out... Okay... And knowing that I have Thunder Dragonoid with me, shows that that monster beat Shade! Serenity) O_O Wolf) That's why I have to ask you to leave...and... Serenity) Wolf? What? Wolf) I want you to keep this... ( Wolf pulls out the gem he received at the cave ) Serenity) Okay... Wolf) Here... Take it... Serenity) I don't want to... Wolf) JUST TAKE IT! ' '''Serenity) If these beast came of these gems, then what happens if it gets out -_-' '''Wolf) It's fine... I did some research yesterday... It was obviously well documented that beast comes from only two gems and that there is one gem that is brought to life by a bond... Serenity) So? Wolf) You need to get Wolfgang to bond with this... Serenity) Why did you not ask Wolfgang to take it then? Wolf) Because... It should be kept more of a secret, if Wolfgang had it... It would have been known by everyone here... Serenity) Okay... Anything else? Wolf) Yeah, in two days... I want the kids, you, and everyone's wives and children to go with you... I'm going to have the portal openned to Corpor, so you can see your father again... I will not want you back until this beast is beaten... Serenity) Okay... What about Cookie and her little puppies? Wolf) You can take them, they're apart of our family too... Serenity) Good... I just wonder how May feels... After all, Red was her master and he's dead now... Wolf) Yeah... Serenity) Well, we'll sort this out tomorrow... I need my beauty sleep... Wolf) You do? Serenity) Yeah... Wolf) You're already beautiful... Serenity) Thank you, hun... Wolf) Well... You're probably right, it's already late, so I'll go to bed too... Wolfgang Missing? Episode 54 Grade of Wolfgang vs. Zierant vs. Wolf! Episode 53? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 3 Category:Wolfgang Category:Zierant Category:Wolf Category:Zephyros Category:Cyclone Wolfie Category:Velix Volf Category:Serenity